The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum×inodorum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmiglow’.
The new Hypericum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heelsum, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Hypericum plants with strong stems, dark-colored leaves, and numerous attractive fruits.
The new Hypericum plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in 2009 in Heelsum, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Hypericum×inodorum identified as code number 8205-04, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Hypericum×inodorum identified as code number 393-00, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heelsum, The Netherlands in 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.